joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
"Stusy Dining Out
Summary: Stuart and Lucy go out on a date but are politely interrupted by Stuart's friend Charlie Pearsons. S = Stuart Pot, L = Lucy Desmond, C = Charlie Pearsons *'NOTE: Because there is no audio recipts of L, her lines are improvised in this text and are certainly not exact.' ''- Stuart and Lucy have gone on a date at a fancy restaurant. They have just been seated and are now looking at the menu -'' S: You... look........ amazing. Bunny. L: *thanking him* S: You're welcome Lucy! L: ? S: *laughs* Don't be silly. It's not about me today. It's about you! It's about me taking you out and you looking beautiful. You acting beautiful and you... being beautiful. *purrs* L: ? S: *laughs* What are you going to eat, Bunny? Want some kawwuts? L: *talking about how they don't have carrots* S: Nonsense. They have to have kawwuts in the back. I will make sure that my bunny gets her kawwuts if she wants them. L: *something about a salad* S: *gasps* Smart Bunny!! They're bound to have kawwuts in a salad! Shit, I don't even know what I want... This place is too fancy for me. If bunnies eat salad, what do monkeys eat...? Is there anything with like, berries in it or something? I mean, I'm not really a berry guy I don't think but if I'm part monkey I'll surely like it! L: ? S: Myaaaah you're right!!! *suddenly spots something on the menu of interest and points to it* ...Oooo, what is thaaattt? ...I want that, I know what I want. You know what you want, right? L: *yes* S: Fannn''tastic!'' ''- Stuart waves to the waitress and she comes over to take their order -'' S: Hello, yes, we're ready to order now, and, I'll have the, ah, of interest and just water to drink please, and then whatever the lady would like. L: *orders* S: Yes, she'll just have the chicken salad, and no dressing! Remember what she said, no dressing. Thank you! ''- The waitress leaves the table and Stuart smirks at Lucy -'' S: I wanted to say "whatever the Bunny would like," but, we both know she wouldn't have understood. So I didn't. L: ? S: *laughs* Of course not. I don't want to embarrass you any more than I already am. L: *you're not!* S: Yeah I ammm! What, you come in here with a blue-haired kid, are you crazy? I'm not even dressed up that much. Like, if my mum knew we were coming here and I was dressed like this she would skin me alive. L: ? S: *gasps* Ohh, excuse me, fiance! Wow. *looks at her engagement ring* Ooh. Look at that ring! Beautiful, look- *looks at her, surprised* Oh. But look at that face, my god, who is the lucky guy? ...It's me. I'm the lucky guy. The very lucky guy, thank you very much. *rumbles* L: *kicking him under the table* S: Heyyy! Naughty Bunny, stop that!! Your bunny feet are for thumping and hopping, not kicking monkeys! L: ? S: *rumbles* ''- The waitress comes and brings them their drinks (?), then leaves -'' S: Silly Bunny. Kicks are for kids. *looks up* Oh, hi, thank you! L: *looking at her ring (?)* S: *watches her* ...You really like that one, huh...? L: *telling him she loves him* S: *whispers* I love you too, baby... - They kiss each other across the table - S: *smiles at her, then senses that she's off and smile fades* ...You okay...? L: *yes, are you?* S: Uh, of course I am, I'm with you! L: ? S: Hm? L: ? S: *smiles* It looks more than okay, darling. *he suddenly spots a baby sitting at the end of the booth behind theirs and raises his eyebrows, gasping* Oh... my... *SMILES* god, Lucy, there's the cutest little baby behind youuu!! ''- The baby hears him and looks his way, blinking at him -'' S: *gasps and waves to the baby* Hi! Hi!! Baby: *blinks, then gives him a gummy smile* S: *gasps* Yes, hello!!! Hi!!! Baby: *starts giggling and reaching his way* S: *laughs, delighted* Look- *laughs* Look!!! Hello!!! Oh my god, he's so cuuute!!! L: ? S: *looks at her* Can you blame me?? They're so cute!!! *turns back to the baby* Hiiii! Huh- ''- Out of nowhere, Charlie Pearsons walks into the restaurant with an older man -'' S: -*sees him and freezes, his grin fading to a gaped mouth* ...aa-....aaaaa.... ''- The waitress comes by to give them their food -'' S: *doesn't see her put the food in front of him, he's too busy staring* ......-!! *snaps out of it* OH! *stutters* Hey- thank you!! *waves to the waitress as she leaves* Yeah, thank you. L: *asks if he's alright* S: ...Wha- yeah! Yeah, no, I'm fine ? you know, you saw that baby, right? It just kinda stunned me- *sees the food before him and bugs eyes* -oh! Oh my god, do you see this food?! *looks at the food for a second before grabbing his fork* Honestly Lucy I don't even know what this is but it looks great so... I'm goin' in. *takes a bite and closes eyes* .......Mm..... mmm...! *swallows and opens eyes* ...Oh... my god. ... ?.... do you see this food?! Do you see this right now?! L: *asking if it's good* S: *digs in and nods as he chews* Mm... Mm-hmm!! Mm-hm- *chews and swallows* Yeah. You gotta try this. *gets some with his fork and hands it to her* You gotta try this. L: *eats the bite and agrees that it's amazing* S: Mm-hmmmm. Yeah, right?! *snatches the fork back from her* Gimme dat back, Bunny, that's my fork! Now, share this with me, I'm not gonna eat it all, you know I'm not. L: *starts to eat more* S: Yess there you goo- yes, take it! Take it ALL, YESS BUNNY EAT EAT EAT!! L: *enjoys the food* S: *laughs and nods* That's good, right?! L: *nods* S: *laughs and watches her, grinning* ...-Oh-yeah-hey! Uh- HEY! Ho- Bunny, how is your salad? How are the kawwuts?! L: *says it's good* S: *makes a fist* Yesss. I knew you wanted kawwuts, Bunny you can't fool me. *laughs and smiles* I'm really proud of you for eating, you know, that's great. L: *asking what he's looking at* S: *smirks* You. What else would I be looking at? ''- Suddenly Charlie comes to the table to greet them -'' C: Well, hello there!! S: *smirk fades* ..... *sighs through nose* Hello Charlie... C: *looks at either of them* Hello, Stuart! Hey Lucy! What are you doing here, lovebirds?! Isn't this place a bit fancy?! *eyes Lucy and gestures to Stuart* By that I mean a bit too fancy for Stuart here, not you. You look very nice! S: Yeah? Well isn't it a bit fancy for you, too? What the hell are you doing here? C: I've just got a meeting with a friend, wanted to take me out, he's here for a visit. S: Yeah? Who is he? C: Do you not have ears, mate? I said he's my friend. Mind if I sit down? S: .......... *very reluctantly, almost through gritted teeth* Sure. C: *bows a little* Thank you! *slides in the booth next to Stuart and immediately sees the food in front of them, raising eyebrows* Oh! Bloody Hell, what do we have here?! Now this looks delicious- what is this?! *looks at Stuart and nudges him* What is that?! S: ....It's.... ehm... what's... what is it called, dish? C: *laughs* Wow. So we're at that kinda place- what the fuck does that even mean?! (he's referring to the name, which is foreign... probably Italian) S: *sighs* I don't know... C: Right, well if I had to take a guess, I would say that it means "very tasty"! *looks at Lucy* Has he let you try some? L: *says yes* S: Yeah, you've gotta be hungry if you wanna eat it, it's a lot of food, isn't it? Bet your friend's hungry over there, you kinda left him hanging. C: *looks at his friend across the way, then back at them* Ahhh he's alright. I told him I'd be a minute. *looks at either of them, resting elbows on the table* So how are you two this fine evening? **From this line on the following audios have been mixed up and I assume some have been lost but here are the ones I've got: C: And what did you have, dear? L: *salad* C: Trying to keep it healthy? But you're at a fancy restaurant! You're supposed to pig out! I assume that this bloke is paying for your meal, you didn't want to take advantage of it? Right, well that's okay, I applaud you for eating healthy in a place like this! I know that I'' am not going to be healthy, I'm getting ''that! *gestures to Stuart's dish* What'd you say it was again? S: "dish". C: "dish"... Hm... That rolls off the tongue quite nicely doesn't it? ...Is it good? S: Yeah. It's great. Misc. Charlie Lines: C: Right, well I just had to come over and not only say hi but look at this up close because I saw it across the room and it just looks divine. C: Very well, very good! I would hope so! If you weren't having a good day before I bet you are now after eating some of that. C: Ah, Stu... I'm proud of ya'... You're being so good to this girl, aren't you? Going to the park one day and then going to a fancy restaurant the next? *sucks in air through teeth* God, mate! What a gentleman! C: I am not, but, you know when I saw that instantly recognizable blue hair from across the room I had to immediately come and say hello. C: For a minute I was like 'Wha... what the hell am I seeing things what is he doing here?!' But then I remembered, I'm like 'Oh! That's sweet! That's gotta be Lucy behind that booth!' C: *turns to Stuart* .....You hear that? ......Keep up the good work. *pats him* *inhales and stands* Well, I will leave you two to it, I just wanted to come over and have a bit of chit-chat. C: See you around, yeah? '--------' ''- Charlie leaves and goes back to his table -'' S: 'Kay, cool... *looks at Lucy and points backwards with thumb* Can you call waitress over? I've gotta... go to the bathroom. ''- Lucy agrees and Stuart gives her his credit card as he leaves to go to the bathroom. The waitress approaches her, but not to collect her money, because: -'' Waitress: The gentleman from across the way wants to let you know that he's paying for your meal, is that alright? L: *is confused, but says okay* Waitress: Have a nice night, love. *leaves the table* ''- Charlie gets up from his table again and heads to the bathroom, but on his way there he stops next to Lucy, leans over and puts a hand on her back -'' C: Pretend Stu paid for it, yeah? ''- He keeps walking and runs into Stu coming out of the bathroom before he goes in. Stuart comes back to Lucy, ready to leave -'' S: *smiles* You ready to go? L: *yes* S: *smiles and holds out arm* Off we go! - Stuart leads Lucy out the restaurant and they continue on with their night -